


gryffin is smol

by gay_ass_noob, Yeeto_Burrito



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_ass_noob/pseuds/gay_ass_noob, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeeto_Burrito/pseuds/Yeeto_Burrito
Summary: a smol boi
Kudos: 1





	gryffin is smol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gay_ass_noob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_ass_noob/gifts).

> hewwo

The dragon fell to the ground, hoping to protect his only friend. Helena’s blood, dark blue seeped out from under him. He gasped when he saw the blood, realizing how cruel those barbaric people must be to harm one of their own like this. Anger and a feeling for revenge bubbled inside him like poison. But suddenly he stopped.  
“Aaron. . . save . . . your . . . self,” Aaron panicked and tried to move in front of Helena, but found that his limbs would not do what he wanted them to. Helena’s breath was getting shallower and soon it stopped altogether. His eyes grew wide and he attempted to move towards her but he found that he couldn’t move an inch. A harsh, cruel laugh rang throughout the dark forest.   
“Aaron! It is so good to see you again! It has been so long. Now come with me and we can learn a little more about you and your kind,” the woman spat. She was wearing a flowing gown, her smile was like a snake. Her eyes were white, empty, and the last thing Aaron remembered before sinking into darkness. 

A sharp pain seared into his skin, a brand he realized. He attempted to sit up but felt leather dig into the thinner scales on his stomach. Aaron grimaced as he looked down at his scaled body with tubes running through it, his hide covered in bloody slash marks. The woman was standing behind a sheet of glass on the other side of the room, smiling. Aaron closed his eyes and braced for the familiar pain he knew would come. Suddenly a pain burst fresh as a needle plunged deep into his scales. He felt it drag along his side, splitting open his skin; letting him bleed out onto the floor. With a sickening sound the blood splashed onto the floor, the woman still smiling. Aaron cried out in raw pain, tears dripping down his scaled snout, the tears coming faster as he remembered what came next. The transformation was the worst pain imaginable but in his case, being forced to was ten times worse. He felt his scales push in on him, his snout smashing itself into the back of his head, his tail burning into his spine. He was human again. Aaron felt cold hands touch his head before having a rag shoved in his mouth and the disgustingly clean white room fading in and out of focus before losing his grip on reality. When he finally woke up his first words were, “What have you done to Helena you evil woman?!” The woman just laughed as she buckled Aaron’s restraints and left him to the howls, whimpers, and cries of pain of the others like him. 

She had to protect her daughter. These people were a threat to the heir and had to be destroyed. No, not the heir, her baby girl must be protected from that and she would never give mercy. Her precious small child was found a few weeks ago with a dragon, of all people. She had taken it upon herself to protect the child from the cruel world she had promised to destroy. Her sweet precious Helena would never have to deal with these bloodthirsty cruel monsters in her short lifetime.

Aaron cried for Helena, for his mother, for himself; he could never escape. He had only done it once before, and he had help from a small little boy, too young to face these horrors. Yet he had grown and when he turned eight, he enlisted in the Queen’s army; Aaron could only have hoped Helena was still alive, he had lost too many loved ones in this lifetime; a lifetime that was coming to an end. That little boy though had seen him on the news as the first faery in the royal guard but he seemed happy and pure and abandoned everyone else here like there was no one left.

The Queen traced her finger with a knife, drawing dark blue blood, human blood with a unique trace of gold; dragon blood as gold as the Queen’s crown. It was time to make sure that everyone knows to never touch or harm her masterpiece of a little boy.

Aaron woke up in the night to big eyes staring at him and the words, “Hullo Aaron. I am here to get you out. Remember me?”  
“I thought you escaped years ago, I saw you become a member of the royal guard and-” Aaron was cut off. The boy smiled and started to undo his restraints.  
“I won my freedom for a little while at least, but father always makes sure I come back here in the evenings for training,” the boy whispered quietly in Aaron’s ear, his voice not giving away a hint of emotion. “Going against mother and father’s orders is fun. Come on let’s get you out of here. You belong in the wild,” he said, grinning mischievously.  
“So do you,” Aaron said looking at the small boy beside him with caring green eyes. Aaron knew that the Queen was not his mother and that this boy’s father was still alive. He would never be free if his father was still here with this boy who deserves so much but gets so little.

The night air felt good on the Queen’s face as she went to her husband’s last gift to her, a summoning glass; she picked it up for the first time and her husband appeared, his spirit as mean as ever.   
He strode toward her, tall and commanding then glared at her with his piercing blue eyes. They embraced and fell into the shadows and could not be seen but their evilness could be felt as he said the words, “I missed you my dark darling.”  
“I know. Have you found our children?” she asked, her gray eyes penetrating his soul.  
“My sweet, if I had I would have told you. Now let us be glad we are together again at last. Let us go and transform into our true selves,” he said as he turned around as a werewolf. She smiled widely at him as snow white antlers grew from her skull and giant feathered wings expanded from her shoulder blades.   
They bared their fangs but then a silver mist surrounded them and a voice said, “Hello. I am your daughter Cerise. I am here to join you after all these years,” The king turned and looked at the interruption. He saw a girl around fourteen wearing all black, her eyes outlined in sharp silver lines, her lips were blood red, her nails as long and pointed as she was, truly their daughter who had gone as bad as her mother, at least by the looks of it.  
“Survive training tonight as well as your brother did and we will help,” he snapped at his daughter, wishing it was his youngest son, the perfect tool he created, no matter how rebellious he was right now. But little did the King know that his son was never going to be evil; little did he know his son was going to be the very person to cause him the most pain.  
‘I have to do this.’ Cerise thought, watching her skin turn black and burned. ‘I have to do this or they will keep looking for Gryffin and do this to him. Be strong for him,’

The snow crunched under Aaron and Gryffin’s feet. Gryffin relished in the cold biting snow, immensely different than his father’s training. Aaron turned into a dragon and Gryffin climbed on.  
“I can’t do this to you, Aaron. I can’t let you do this so I won’t get hurt. You know my father will find me and-” Gryffin urgently rambled in Aaron’s ear, hoping the dragon could hear him. Aaron felt sad that a young boy had to worry about such things; a boy needs a stable life, not this. ‘But what could he do?’ Aaron thought. ‘This boy’s parents were cruel but they also had the magical world wrapped around their pinky finger.’ 

The burns had been treated by Cerise herself, but they hurt as nothing had before, but she could endure this if it meant Gryffin could be happy. She had survived this half of training. What could go wrong for the next? She felt the door handle of her new room, as she expected it was locked. 

Aaron soared through the dawning day, feeling that to be able to stretch his wings was the best feeling in the world. It felt even better knowing that Gryffin was with him. But Aaron couldn't help but sense that Gryffin was unhappy. He hadn’t spoken a single word since he tried to convince Aaron to leave him. Gryffin had started crying; he was a silent cryer but Aaron still took notice. He flew down to a nearby clearing and carefully placed the boy on the ground. Just then he saw a figure coming out of the darkness; it was Cerise, but he didn’t know that.   
“Who are you? What do you want?” he asked panicking, his words running together.  
“I want to speak to my brother. Who are you?” she asked, then remembering her parents she added, “You filthy dragon. Why should I not kill you here and now?” Cerise told him.  
“Umm because I’m the only reason your brother is safe right now and I’m not letting you take him back to that home of his!” Aaron retorted coldly. Cerise smiled at him, her makeup making the whole effect very scary; then walked over to Aaron drawing a knife and slowly dragging it across the scales closer to Gryffin.   
“Who are you? What did you do to my brother? Why does he have tears running down his cheeks? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?” Cerise interrogated the knife digging deeper into his scales.   
“Stop! Please, don’t hurt him. Take me instead! He doesn't deserve this. He did nothing to you or anyone else! Please don’t hurt him!” Gryffin screamed at this stranger who was hurting his friend.

“Gryffin!” she said, feeling like a giant weight had been lifted off her shoulders. “Are you okay? What did he do to you? Do you want me to take you?”  
“Who are you? How do you know my name?” Gryffin asked feeling very confused.  
“You don’t remember?” she asked, tears forming in her eyes, “I’m. . . I’m . . . I’m going to KILL father for erasing your memories, you’ve probably never been happy, have you? I’m going to kill him and mother and-” Cerise stopped suddenly seeing the hurt and confusion on Gryffin’s face.  
“What do you mean? How do you know about dad?” Gryffin asked quietly Cerise stopped and realized that maybe Gryffin didn’t know and maybe he would be better off knowing she was out to do bad instead of saving him; she put her acting skills back on.  
“Nevermind, I’ll leave now I won’t whisper a thing to your father, don’t worry,” Cerise said, in the most comforting way she could.   
“Wait. Can you at least help Aaron.,” Gryffin said, but feeling that he was a little angry with this strange girl.  
“No. If he doesn’t remember it would probably be better for me to just leave,” Cerise mumbled. 

Aaron and Gryffin went back to Aaron’s cave that night. Gryffin was confused about what Cerise had said, but Aaron told him not to worry about it. So Gryffin didn’t give Cerise a second thought, though Cerise thought many things about him. 

Cerise collapsed on the stone floor from exhaustion. The door opened and two long shadows stretched across the room, the kind and queen had come to give her punishment; she failed training. The king grabbed her by the neck and threw her across the room Cerise felt her arm break. The king towered over her like a predator advancing on his already weak prey. Cerise stood up on shaky legs and turned to look at the king. The king turned to her and gave her a cold look with his blue eyes. “What were you doing in the forest?” he asked, wondering if she would tell the truth.   
“I wasn’t in the forest. I was projecting myself to-” she was cut off by a punch directly to her cheek.   
“Do we look stupid? What do you want with our son? He will grow up to be a good king,” the queen said stepping forward.   
“No, no! I-” she paused. Did she really want the King and Queen to know what she was up to?  
“It is obvious you are trying to protect him you know,” the Queen cruelly laughed, her hair framing her insane gray eyes.   
What? No! I-I would never try to do that. Please.” she cried out, seeing the king walk in with a heavy metal thing. He wrapped it around her neck and she heard an ominous click. Then everything went black, 

Aaron looked at Gryffin’s small sleeping figure and sighed. Though it was hard to admit, Aaron was getting old. He knew that he would need to protect Gryffin from the terrors of the world even if it took his final breath. Gryffin stirred in his sleep, a dull glow surrounded him as he slept. He turned to the small boy and placed his hand on his raven black hair. Just then, there was a voice from behind. Aaron closed his eyes and concentrated on Gryffin. “Ah, Aaron. Just the dragon I wanted to see,” said the woman from before. He felt his energy drain from him and Gryffin’s aura brighten. Suddenly, Aaron felt as old as he should at his age, 100,000,000. The woman grabbed him roughly by his shoulder and he braced himself for whatever would happen next. Just then, Gryffin woke up.   
He looked up at the woman who had hurt him and his friends and asked without a hint of fear, “What do you want with us?” She smiled and raised her hand, and in it was a metal ring.   
“You might need this later,” she said and then the image of her flickered and then disappeared like a vacuum into Aaron’s own body.   
“Aaron! What’s going on? Aaron! Where’d that lady go? Aaron! Why are you glowing!” Gryffin screamed.   
“I don’t know,” Aaron lied looking down at his glowing hand. He knew what had happened and felt an odd emotion for the woman, an emotion he hadn’t had in years. He was of course confused about why exactly she imbued her magic in him but he was willing to bet it had to do with Gryffin’s parents.   
Suddenly pain filled him from tail to head. He felt cold tentacles crawl across his body and cover his mouth and nose. Something started to squeeze his neck, he was unable to breathe. He saw Gryffin chase after him but the tentacles were pulling him away too quickly for him to reach. “Aaron!” Gryffin cried, not giving up. His throat was burning and he attempted to breathe but it just felt like a burning cold liquid would fill his mouth whenever he opened it. His brain felt like fog, and suddenly he couldn’t see anymore. Aaron’s last thought was a panicked worry for Gryffin’s safety before he faded into the fog. 

Gryffin felt that the whole world had shattered. The smiling lady had come back and his father had taken Aaron and he felt utterly useless. “Maybe,” thought Gryffin, “maybe he could have saved Aaron. Maybe he could have helped.” Who could he turn to now, for comfort? The only person who had listened to him was gone and it was his fault. Gryffin saw something dark snaking towards him. He closed his eyes and waited for it to take him, for he knew that would be where Aaron was. A voice in his head echoed quietly but becoming increasingly loud.   
“You can save him. You just need to go to sleep,” the voice whispered hoarsely.   
“I can?” Gryffin asked out loud. He closed his eyes. But he had a nagging feeling that the voice was wrong. But his guilt was stronger and he fell backwards into the unknown.   
When Gryffin woke up the sight that greeted him was worse than a nightmare. Aaron was on the floor near him, and though the shadows had left him his skin was tinged gray. Gryffin almost wanted the shadow back, so he could save Aaron. But he wouldn’t be the same after the shadow took hold. So, was it worth it, to save his only friend? Gryffin looked up and saw two indistinct, shadowy figures before him. He took a few steps towards them, then stopped. Gryffin felt like cold water was being poured down his spine. One figure beckoned him closer. Gryffin tried to inch his way forward, but he felt his strength draining away from him. He could feel the temperature drop around him. He felt his body be pulled towards them faster and faster until he slammed into a wall. Then the world became dark.  
Gryffin woke up and felt cold, hard, shadows surrounding his arms and legs. His vision was blurred when he woke up. He tried to take a step forward, but the shadows pinned him to the wall. “Hello?” asked a tired voice from the other wall.  
“Aaron?!” Gryffin asked excitedly, then winced at how weak his voice was. “Gryffin?” asked a female voice.  
“Hello?” he asked, his voice trembling.  
“Gryffin, listen-” the voice was cut off by the creaking of the door, somewhere in the prison.   
He heard heavy footfalls coming closer and closer to him, but the person making noise was still out of view. Suddenly, candlelight burst into flame, illuminating the prison. Gryffin felt a cold hand firmly grasp his head and turned it to the side, to where a wide, cruel, smile was waiting. “Hello, Gryffin. Welcome home,” the king said. Gryffin’s eyes widened in fear and he heard the girl screamed. “You! Shut it. Now-” the King said, only to be interrupted by another scream.   
“Do not touch him!” the girl screamed at an earsplitting volume. Suddenly, a flash of memory ripped open in Gryffin’s mind; he knew this girl.   
“But. . . Cerise? I thought you left?” he asked, his broken heart pouring into the words.   
“Please, Gryffin. You have to understand-” Cerise began. He turned his head towards her and saw that her face was streaked with tears, her clothes were battered and there was an unhealthy amount of blood staining her shirt.   
“Oh, how nice to see my two babies getting along so nicely. If only I loved you. Now enough of this family unity, Cerise! You know what to do,” the queen said sharply. Cerise flinched.   
“Don’t make me bring him in. Do you understand?” the Queen thundered. Cerise lowered her head and the prison was filled with only the noise of tears dripping down from her face.   
“Get to it!” snapped the King. The Queen moved towards Cerise and pulled her head up with her hair meeting her panicked, tear-filled eyes with cold, uncaring ones. The Queen smiled cruelly and motioned to the King with her free hand.  
The king nodded and Gryffin watched as her sister’s face drained of its colour. The King left the room and soon returned with someone else. He took off Cerise’s restraints and carried her out of the room as she lay motionless in his arms.   
“Who was that?” Gryffin asked.  
“No one of importance,” the King chuckled. Gryffin looked at the Queen for an answer. She just smiled eerily at him. Then she held out her hand. A ball of darkness appeared at her fingertips and swirled around like a living being.   
“What is that?” he asked, not liking how high his voice was.   
“The pure hatred and fear from your sister. . . But it will be your power soon,” she cackled in a raspy voice.   
“Her hate?” he asked, still confused.   
“It doesn’t matter,” the king growled. The dark cloud was growing bigger, and bigger with every minute. It looked like it was sucking the light directly from the candles into a pool of darkness. Gryffin suddenly wished Aaron was there, with all his heart.   
The queen laughed. “Wishing for your dragon friend? You’re going to regret that choice.” Gryffin shrank away. Suddenly, without any sort of announcement, Aaron’s body seemed to solidify out of the shadows.   
“Aaron?!” he asked, amazed.   
“Gryffin?” he exclaimed relieved, wincing afterward.   
“How are you here? What kind of magic is this?” Gryffin asked.   
Aaron grimaced as he saw the scene in front of him. Then his gaze fell upon the Queen and King.   
Aaron snarled, “Don’t do anything they say Gryffin! They’ll manipulate you and turn you against people you love!”  
“Listen to me, Gryffin. He isn’t really here, so listen to me,” the Queen said. “I can send this shadow into your soul and you will have more power than anyone to ever walk the earth. But it doesn’t matter if you don’t accept my gracious gift.”   
“I don’t want-” Gryffin began.   
The king laughed, “Let her finish.’ The prison door rattle and someone outside of it screamed something indistinguishable.   
“Was that Cerise?” Gryffin questioned, shivering at the thought.   
“That is none of your affair,” the Queen snapped. “In any case, if you don’t let the shadows take you, we will take your dearest Aaron’s life away.” A crash sounded through the heavy door, followed by another anguished scream. Gryffin looked at the people who raised him with a look of terror and pure and utter fear. He realized just how awful they really were.   
The king laughed at him, “The shadow will make sure you listen to us as well, my little boy.”   
“No, please. Isn’t there a better way to do this?” he asked, nervously.   
The king chuckled cruelly.   
“No,” he said cheerfully. “I know this is the one way to do it, for people like you.” A maniac look filled the King’s eyes. Gryffin shuddered at the pure insanity filling the dark eyes. The shadows from the walls started to take shape, into a monster. The shadows slowly moved towards Gryffin. Instinctively, he backed away. There was a glint of glee in the king’s eyes as the shadow-beast turned and started making its way towards Aaron.   
“No!” Gryffin screamed.   
“Oh, then you are willing to accept our offer, my darling little boy?” The Queen said sweetly.   
“Yes! Just don’t hurt him!” Gryffin yelled, just as the door crashed open. The boy from before came back in, dragging an unconscious Cerise. Gryffin became overwhelmed by all his feelings about this whole wretched scene.   
Aaron groaned, “I’m not worth it Grif. I’m already dying and you know it.” “No, you are not. I-I’ll fix you. And -and Cerise too,” Gryffin planned out loud.   
Cerise slowly lifted her head up and sadly shook her head at her little brother. The boy holding her slapped her head down, then whispered something to her. Cerise was quiet after that.   
“What did you say to her?” Gryffin asked while the shadows came closer.   
“I simply reminded her of her place. A backdrop to powerful men like you and me,” the boy smiled sharply. For some reason, Gryffin felt very, very afraid of this boy. He decided not to argue with the boy, though he did look a little bit familiar. Gryffin turned to say something to Aaron, just in time to see the shadows start to choke Aaron.  
“NO!” Gryffin shrieked, pulling against his restraints. The shadows had divided, half killing Aaron, the other holding Gryffin back.   
“If you call them to you then your friend won’t die, sweetie,” the queen twittered in a voice filled with false comfort.   
“Gyrffin Don’t do it!” Cerise cried.  
Aaron shook his head as he saw Gryffin turn to him for advice.   
“Don’t listen to them,” the Queen said sharply. “You need them and you know it. They are the only reason you are not in our grasp already. Once they’re gone, how do you know that we won’t find another way?”   
“Alright, I’ll do it,” Gryffin said, “On one condition. You leave Cerise and Aaron alone,”   
The queen laughed, “You are in no place to bargain. Your friend Aaron, . . . Yes we will leave him alone. He doesn’t have much time left anyway. But your sister is non-negotiable.” Gryffin was horrified that their own mother would so casually dispose of their daughter. He couldn’t believe she would leave Cerise in the hands of that boy.   
“Well, could you at least stop that boy from hurting her?” Gryffin asked, unintentionally.   
The king laughed. “He’s not hurting Cerise, he’s teaching her what she needs to learn, as do you” Gryffin, recognizing defeat turned towards Aaron, and gasped in horror.  
“No you can’t kill him! Please! I’ll do anything!” Gryffin begged. Gryffin felt panicked, and torn with his choice. He could lose his only friend, or make the whole world suffer under the reign of the shadows yet again. Did he really want the world to be ruled by evil and darkness? Did he really want the only person he cared about to die because of him? Aaron’s face was becoming purple, and Gryffin knew he didn’t have much time.  
“You better hurry up and choose boy,” the king growled. The Queen smiled, and Cerise looked panicked. Gryffin pulled the magic from his core like he was taught and prepared himself to take the shadows in.   
“What the-” the King began. The shadows burst away from Aaron like scared birds. Aaron fell to the ground, unnoticed, gasping for air. The shadows felt like cold pieces of metal that were hard and soft at the same time beating him over and over again. The Queen stared at Gryffin with large eyes, and Gryffin felt scared and confused.   
“He did it!” she whispered, “He actually did it! Our reign will continue!”   
“Did what?” Gryffin asked.  
“Take the shadows of course! If you hadn’t they would have taken control of your friend and eventually made it to you, but this is much faster,” the King chuckled. Cerise screamed from her corner.   
“You can’t just ruin everyone’s life by holding others as leverage!” she shouted. Gryffin could feel the shadows taking hold of him, squeezing without mercy.   
“Gryffin please! Thousands of lives might be ruined because of this. Fight back!” she sobbed, ignoring the pain of the knife recently sheathed in her gut from the boy standing next to her.   
“Cerise!” Gryffin cried.  
“I’m not important!” Cerise said through gritted teeth. “You need to save yourself and this country!” The boy hit her again, and Cerise fell silent.  
Gryffin cried out when he realized that the girl who had tried to protect him through everything was being slowly broken down because of him, yet no matter what he did Cerise would most likely stay in this relationship. Aaron lay, coughing on the floor, and glaring at Gryffin.   
“I told you to leave me. Please just let me die, so you and the rest of the world can live happily in peace already!” he shouted, his voice hoarse from the previous lack of oxygen. Gryffin swung around to look at his friend, and the King smiled.   
“But. . . I need you!” he whispered. Aaron shook his head, no. The room went silent, the only sound was the tears falling and laboured breathing. The King took a step forward. The shadows were moving closer and closer to the young boy, nearly at his feet now. Gryffin looked down at the shadows slowly making their way to his feet. He strained against his bonds, already feeling weak with the shadow so near. The Queen’s mouth stretched into an unnatural smile. Aaron stirred.   
“Gryffin, don’t do it,” Cerise whispered. Gryffin’s head turned towards Aaron, and he saw him lift his arms, and his {pick a color that suits Aaron} life force drained out of him towards the gelatinous darkness.   
“I’ll - I’ll do,-” Gryffin started to say.

**Author's Note:**

> huwwo


End file.
